Static Pulse
by LawfullyDecietfulElly
Summary: Elysia has always been an unnaturally quick healer and has recently been able to control the weather. Transferring to Sky High may just be the best thing for her and her mom. Not only that but her lab partner may just be the one to help with past ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Yes, it's a new story, and this one is Sky High _and_ X-Men! Yay! Anyway...I'm basing this story a bit on myself - lately, I've been having a problem with static electricity. Everything I touch shocks me (and vise versa). My clothes stick to me, covers cling to me, whenever I brush my hair it sticks up, and whenever I (try to) straighten my hair it doesn't work right. And, I've promised you guys a WarrenOc story! So...here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or Warren Peace, but Elysia is mine!**

**

* * *

**"Mom?"

Silence.

"Mom."

Again, silence._ Sigh._

"MOM!" Tires screech and my mom curses.

"_What?_" I give her a look. Her gray eyes soften from their steely stare and she sighs. "Yes, Elysia?" Her tone was softer and I smiled.

"You haven't spoken to me since we left." I give her a concerned look. She smiles and looks back at the road. Short silver hair swayed against her dark skin. The smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I've just been...thinking."

"About what?" I didn't need to ask. I just needed her to say it.

"Nothing, honey." Again, the fleeting smile she sends me doesn't reach her eyes. I sigh in frustration.

"Mom, you're lying. I _know_ you're lying." Her eyes flash and she glares at the road.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?"

"Mom." My voice is condescending. "It's raining outside. It hadn't been raining when we got on the road and now it is." It's true. When we'd exited onto the road it'd been a clear, sunny morning. Now, it was gloomy and pouring in sheets.

I hear her sigh. "Sorry. Just thinking about...the past." I hear the tears in her eyes but she doesn't let them fall. I lean as far as I can and rest my head against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, mom." I know what she's talking about so she doesn't need to explain further. _The past..._ It basically means the time before I was born. When things weren't as complicated as they are now. Most of it was centered on my dad. I don't know him and I'm okay with it. Really, I am. She isn't. She says that I have his eyes and his smile. And I know it hurts her when she looks at me. So I try not to look her in the eye or smile all that much around her. I'm not sure it helps.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, honey. It was my decision."

"Have you ever thought of going back?" There's a long silence in between and I know the answer before she opens her mouth.

"Yes." I look into the stormy sky through the sun roof with my dark brown eyes. "But I know it's not possible. Leave the X-Men and there's really no going back..." Yeah. You heard right. My mom was an X-Man. One of the best, in fact - Storm was her name back then. Now she goes by Ororo Monroe. I've never heard her say it but I'm pretty sure that my father was one of them as well. I try not to think about it all that much. I'm the type of person who can't keep a question to themselves. Especially if it's something like my biological father.

"Is it because of me?" I couldn't keep it in. I feel her tense and lift myself up. I stare at her, my face calm. She doesn't fidget but I can see that she's uncomfortable. I turn and look out my window at the other passing cars. I rest my cheek against the cool glass and listen to the rain. It's actually a really soothing sound, rain. I've grown accustomed to most weather with my mom being about to control it and all. I'm really drowsy after the long drive, I guess. I can feel myself dozing off.

"Yes." I hear it before I succumb to the lulling sound of the rain. I know that's not the end but I can't keep my eyes open any longer. Just as I'm enveloped in the peace of sleep I catch the last of her words. "..and no."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my lovely readers! :3 This would be my second chapter to Static Pulse! Please, read on and enjoy what you've been craving for so long. Btw, if no one likes how I describe Storm's history don't yell at me. I heard that she was Egyptian and I'm sticking with it because it's a cool background...Not to mention she used to be thought of as a Goddess....lol  
**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Warren Peace (Technically, he owns me. -looks off screen- He's got the handcuffs... -waves at someone off camera while smiling nervously-) or Sky High OR X-Men or anything associated with the three. But Elysia is mine. ALL MINE! -cackles evilly-  
**

**Warren: Just get on with the story. (-_-)**

**Me: -jumps and squeaks- When the hell did you get here? (O_o)**

**Warren: I was the one you were waving at, you dunce.**

**Me: -laughs sheepishly- Oh right...-grabs Warrens' hand- ON WITH THE STORY! -drags him off to places unknown (by you ^_~)-**

**

* * *

**

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, their icy fingers biting through my thin gray shirt. I opened my eyes slowly and looked over to meet the eyes of my mother. She was smiling and it actually looked like she was happy.

"Here we are honey." She looked out the windshield and rested her chin on the steering wheel. "Maxville, Washington."

I followed her gaze and found myself looking at what I guessed was our new house. It wasn't big but it wasn't small, just right for two people to live in, I guess. White with light blue shutters and shingles, plain porch that could be used for whatever we chose. Definitely not something Mom would've picked. Nevertheless, I cracked a small smile and looked over again. "Wanna go check it out inside?" She met my gaze and nodded.

When I stepped out of the car I could see that the movers, who had been following us the whole way, had already begun to unload and bring furniture and what small amount of personal belongings we had. Much of the stuff that we _did_ have was a minor link to our cultural background - Egyptian styled rugs and tapestries, furniture made of wicker or leather imported from Cairo, antiquities that she'd accumulated over the years. Very few of the things we'd brought were actually mine—my bed made from a special material that didn't conduct any electricity—or anything that I may end up creating—two butterfly chairs, a mahogany desk, an upgraded HP desk top, not to mention the hundreds of books I've read and liked - or are getting around to reading. I followed them and my mother up the small porch and through the threshold.

Of course, the inside wasn't all that different from the outside - unbelievably mundane. I started to get a feeling that there was something else about the house that made it special. Special enough for _my_ mother to pick it. But, like (almost) everything else about my mother I wasn't going to try and push her. Wouldn't want to bring about a horrible storm to the unsuspecting town…city…thing that is Maxville, now would we? No? Thought not. Anyway, the house didn't seem to be all that great. It was modest and roomy enough for us—though nothing compared to the Mansion Mom used to be accustomed to. Sometimes, I really wonder what she's given up just to take care of me. And it's moments like these that I get slightly depressed. Feeling the air around me become cooler, I adjusted the temperature to what it was before, hoping Mom hadn't noticed.

"So, whatcha think?" I looked behind me, Mom standing at the threshold of the living room where I stood in the middle. Smiling at her, I shrugged.

"It's great." I grinned at her and walked over, intending to help the men who were lugging in our stuff. Mom laughed and followed.

* * *

Several hours later, and a little over a hundred boxes later, my mom and I plopped down on our couch, out of breath but feeling rather accomplished. Brushing back my hair, I waved good-bye to the movers who were equally—if not more so—sweaty and tired. They smiled and waved as they shut the door. Throwing my head back, I sighed in relief and felt the weight of the day settle on me and wanted nothing more to get into my bed and be done with the day. Screw that it wasn't even eight o'clock!

"Mom?" I lightly whacked her in the side and she grunted in reply. "You paid those guys, right?" She nodded into a throw pillow and I giggled. "'Kay. I'm gonna go up and try and set up my bed upstairs. I don't know about you but I sure want to sleep on a real bed tonight." Again, all I got was a grunt and a wave in reply.

Stretching as I made my way upstairs, I looked at the walls and pictured them with our pictures of them. Of course, there would be more pictures of just the two of us than more. But I could live with that. I mean, it'd always been the two of us for as long as I could remember. I was just fine with it. But Mom…I stopped at the landing and looked down, back at the living room, at Mom's sleeping form. I'm not sure if Mom is OK. She's hurting…Continuing my way, I went to one of the three rooms that made up our upstairs, the one we'd deigned mine.

Sighing in exasperation, I got to work and in a little under an hour—after ten or fifteen minutes of looking for the damned screw driver—I had assembled my queen-sized bed, including my mattresses and bed clothes. Stripping down to my underwear, I remembered the blinds and went over to shut them. Going around all the boxes piled around the room, I got to only window and just as I was about to pull the cord I noticed something. A boy who looked like he belonged in a Fourth of July promotional banner was standing near his window, blushing from head-to-toe and looked like he'd just seen a rather enticing ghost.

Blinking, I realized what the hell was going on and I screamed, causing the boy to start and scream too. Pulling the string and dashing out of the way at the same time, I successfully managed to block out the boy and his staring. Feeling my body heat up in embarrassment, I ducked underneath my silver and black covers. _I can't believe I didn't think of the other people around here! I let a boy see me in my matching Batman and Robin underwear!_ Burrowing underneath the covers, I tried to forget my ordeal and eventually drifted off to an odd sleep.

* * *

**How'd ja like it? I had fun writing it. Review please!**

**-LDE**


End file.
